Image-customized, value-bearing-item indicia-bearing labels, such as, for example, image-customized, postage-indicia-bearing labels, have been publicly available for some time. For example, Stamps.com Inc. provides image-customized, postage-indicia-bearing labels under the name of PHOTOSTAMPS®. U.S. Patent Application Entitled: “IMAGE-CUSTOMIZATION OF COMPUTER-BASED VALUE-BEARING ITEMS”; application Ser. No. 10/994,698, filed on Nov. 22, 2004 and its entire contents and disclosure is incorporated by reference in full herein for all purposes as if fully stated here.
It will be understood by someone with ordinary skill in the art that value-bearing items (“VBI”) include, among other things, postage, coupons, tickets, gift certificates, currency, money orders, vouchers and the like. It will be understood by someone with ordinary skill in the art that postage indicia is one type of value-bearing item.
Even though image-customized, postage-indicia-bearing labels such as provided by PHOTOSTAMPS® have been available for some time, they have only been available in a four-sided, rectangular or square, format; no means has been available for ordering shape-customized, image-customized, value-bearing item labels such as, for example, shape-customized, image-customized, postage-indicia-bearing labels.